Alphabet Soup
by panini999
Summary: A DrabbleSeries with the characters of the Sherlock Homes movies and the letters A-Z. Chapters will be 100 words, no more and no less. Requests and reviews are love
1. A is for Amends

**No ownership.**

* * *

><p><span>Amends<span>

Watson wakes to Holmes sitting, chin on knuckles, beside him. It is dark and the rolling and thundering of the train makes it hard for him to return to his sleep. Presently, he straightens up.

"Good evening, Watson."

"Evening," he whispers back. "Have you rested?"

Holmes cups his eyes before returning to his thoughtful pose "Sleep… evades me these days."

And how, Watson thinks, ignoring the bags under his eyes. Sherlock's would be much deeper.

They sit in silence for quite a while. Then Holmes clears his throat,

"I really am... terribly sorry."

Watson nods, sighing. "I know"

* * *

><p>AN: I swear that this is 100 words (sans Title and Disclaimer and this note) but the Document Manager keeps saying 116 :( whatever.

This isn't part of any prompt challenge. Really, they're not much prompts as they are the alphabet. Hence the title. But I am challenging myself at trying to fit each entry in just 100 words.

Reviews, requests. All are welcome and much, much loved. :3

~panini


	2. B is for Boredom

**No ownership.**

* * *

><p><span>Boredom<span>

She knocks on his door every morning. Partly to tell him that his tea is served. Mostly to tell him that if he goes on another day sitting and smelling like rotting cabbage she'll have him evicted sooner than he could say "Nanny".

One day, she adds, "There must be _something _you could do with your time."

And as much as he hates to admit it (and make no mistake, he _loathes _to admit it), she's right. There must be something worth doing in between cases. He's got to occupy his mind somehow.

His gaze, inevitably, falls onto the dog

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Gladstone.

~panini


	3. C is for Convoluted

**No ownership.**

* * *

><p><span>Convoluted<span>

"—then, you'll create a diversion—"

He listens, intent on his partner's plan.

"—and be sure to light the Roman candles precisely when I tell you, or else—"

He has little trouble keeping up.

Later, after the culprit's apprehension, he rushes off to a restaurant where Mary tells him of a time when she'd had a tiff with her best mate because of an argument she had had with her beau who in turn had a fight with a cousin of the woman whom Mary had a tiff with.

Genuinely befuddled, he breathes, "My, that sounds complicated."

* * *

><p>AN: My, these are challenging 0.0 but very fun to write! Reviews are sweet, chocolate-chip cookies ^-^

~panini


	4. D is for Danger

**No ownership.**

* * *

><p><span>Danger<span>

It was just a game in the beginning; now she's not so sure. Something's changing in their relationship.

She only realizes when it's too late.

_She thinks she's going to fall._

She tries not to. Every night, her mind is on the consequences.

There's nothing to gain and everything to lose—she knows that. If she gives in… she'll be as good as dead.

She still couldn't stop.

_She's falling._

She wonders if it's worth it.

The obvious answer is no.

But much, much later, when she breathes her last, she can't bring herself to regret anything.

_She's fallen._

* * *

><p>AN: I need a random word generator or something.

Anyway, hope you liked it :)

~panini


	5. E is for Empty

**No ownership.**

* * *

><p><span>Empty<span>

Holmes nudged the cadaver with his toe, nose scrunched.

"It's a pity the dead don't shower."

Lestrade coughed, tearing his eyes away. The smell of death hung about and his stomach was somersaulting

Watson glanced at him. "Are you alright, Inspector? You look green."

"Can't handle his lunch." Holmes examined the body as he spoke, then-

Lestrade couldn't bear it any longer. He lost his self-control and emptied his stomach, retching onto the ground with abandon. Holmes looked up questioningly.

"Ah-ha. Meatloaf."

Watson blanched. "Oh, I see."

Holmes nodded, grim. "Indeed. Your wife cooked for you today, hadn't she Lestrade?"

* * *

><p>AN: Because this show needed a lil bit more of Inspector Lestrade, nauseated or otherwise ;D

~panini


	6. F is for Failure

**No ownership. **

*Warning!* Spoilers for "Game of Shadows"

* * *

><p><span>Failure<span>

"You loved her."

"I failed her."

A sea breeze tickles the faces of two gentlemen on a boat. They are both sitting, stiff with fatigue. They watch the passing waves as they speak.

"You didn't know—"

"But I did."

One sets his lips in a straight line, determined.

"You couldn't have saved her, Holmes. She knew it from the beginning."

"She believed in me—"

"She believed you could stop Moriarty."

There is no response.

The pause holds until the taller one clears his throat. His voice is gruff, soft; it holds a promise.

"You won't fail her again."

* * *

><p>AN: Because I like to believe that Watson gave Holmes at least some comfort after Irene's death.

Thanks to **Marie Nomad **for the word :)

~panini


	7. G is for Games

**No ownership.**

* * *

><p><span>Games<span>

He is nervous but calculating. Every move is crucial. He knows it.

One wrong decision and he's dead. His opponent was merciless. There will be no parlay no second chances. It's do or die.

"Time's running out, Sherlock."

He doesn't sweat but his forehead is folded with the effort of thought.

So many things could go against him, and he'd already lost so much…

Then it strikes him. A strategy so risky, it just might work.

He surveys the board once more before moving his Queen.

Then he looks up, daring, into the eyes of his enemy.

"Your move, Mycroft."

* * *

><p>AN: Midterms are horrible :( they make me way too busy.

I didn't know where this one was headed, but I like how it turned out :)) R&R!

~panini


End file.
